Good Bye
by hatsuyuki
Summary: The final chapter to 'Changes...' Decided to split it from the story because it would make a better one-shot then as the ending of a hopeless story ^^; well, pls R&R and let me know what you think...


Good byes  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* sessha does not own any of the characters .. unless I decide to create one...hmmm..maybe not...too much work involved.ASDA.  
  
Notes: Last chapter of 'Changes'. I decided to end the fic, cause it would just be going in circles if I wrote anymore angst. ^^; Gomen.  
  
And just to save any reader who has yet to read 'changes', this chapter happens after Yoh kills himself due to the lost of Anna. ^^; There, four chapters of horrible writing, summarized in a sentence. . .*sigh* shows you how much rubbish I had written.  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snow. . .  
  
huge,  
  
dizzying clumps and clusters of snow falling through the air,  
  
patches of white against an iron-grey sky.  
  
Snow. . .  
  
that touches your tongue with cold and winter,  
  
that kisses your face with its hesitant touch before freezing you to death  
  
twelve (well.maybe not that much ^^;) cotton-candy inches of snow,  
  
creating a faerie-tale world,  
  
making everything unrecognizably beautiful. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I watch, as my friends all wait in anticipation for the doctor to walk out of those cold metallic doors to tell them I was 'okay', and that 'I've never been better'.  
  
Hmp. I doubt.  
  
Sure. They ARE waiting rather anxiously for the doctor's response. But is that worry I see in them? Or are they just there out of obligation as a friend?  
  
I turn my attention to Manta. The best friend any shaman could ask for. I'm just sorry things had to turn out this way.  
  
Then Choco Love, who was trying his best to cheer everyone up, but is failing rather horribly. You have to give the poor guy at least some credit. Even in the toughest situations, he does hold up.  
  
Beside Manta, Bokuto no Ryu sits quietly. Fiddling with what seems like a coin in his hand. Hmm, what can I say?  
  
A pause. . .  
  
Seriously, 'what' can I say?  
  
I laugh. But no one hears it.  
  
I turn away as soon as I hear the doctor approach doors. The last thing I hear before I left the filthy place. . .cries.  
  
~  
  
Snow. . .  
  
high in the atmosphere,  
  
perfect,  
  
tiny crystals that form about a minute piece of dust,  
  
each a lace-like work of fractal art.  
  
And the snow crystals clump together into flakes as they fall,  
  
covering the area in their white plenty, inch upon inch. . .  
  
Too bad today isn't a day of celebration, but more of what people call a funeral is taking place. It's when someone dies and everybody gathers to cry and make a big fuss about it.  
  
I sigh.  
  
I thought dying was painful. But seeing the people, who were my friends so sad and 'dead', well, just hurts even more. Now, come to think of it. Did Anna feel this way when everyone was crying for her? Did she feel this itch in her chest when I just.. ..broke? Well, maybe I should go ask her the next time I see her. IF I see her.  
  
I watch, as one by one, the people whom I considered my friends, and whom I had entrusted my very life to, went up to say their last good-byes.  
  
Manta just broke up in tears. Nothing, no words could come out. Instead, with Ryu's help, he placed a single white rose on 'my' chest. Followed by a folded piece of paper, which I think he intended to read out loud, but couldn't.  
  
Then Ren. . . Eh? Ren? He actually showed up?  
  
Hn. . .  
  
I guess I actually meant more to these people then I thought. I looked around. Everyone was there. All except Amidamaru. Come to think about it, what exactly happens to a spirit when the shaman dies? Is it left to wander the world for eternity, searching, waiting for another shaman to come by? Or is it spared from all the fighting, and is let into heaven?  
  
Ah. . . So many questions and no one is there to answer them.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"Itai! Who?" I spin around on the balls of my feet. 'Wait, I have feet?!' But pushing that question aside to the back of my head, I focus on the person in front of me.  
  
"Yoh! You Idiot! What did you kill yourself for?!?!" A familiar blond girl with a red scarf tied around her head shouted, probably even loud enough for it to be heard in the underworld.  
  
I stuttered. "An. . .Anna?"  
  
"Yes. Who do you think it is? A Kappa?!" Anna said, mimicking the actions of a water demon.  
  
I rush towards her, hands stretched out, in hopes of holding her in my arms. But. . .  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
I fall on my face.  
  
"Cut it out! I'm serious." She resumes her usual posture, hands folded at her chest.  
  
Both of us exchanged glances for a second.  
  
She extends her hand to me.  
  
"Come. We need to have a long talk. And trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you're going to regret you ever thought about suicide."  
  
I nod. Taking her hand, we walk away from the past. From all the bad memories, and regretfully, the good ones too.  
  
~  
  
Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Well, just drop a line and tell me what you think. Please R&R! And maybe I'll write a comedy next time. ^^;  
  
p/s: if this story doesn't make any sense, I recommend you read the notes at the top of the fic, or just try to read 'Changes'. 


End file.
